It is known to provide a connector assembly including a connector and an appliance inlet, for example in personal computers wherein an appliance inlet is mounted on the personal computer and a connector in electrical communication with a source of electrical power is engaged with the appliance inlet in order to supply electrical power to the personal computer.
However, such a connector assembly provides a relatively insecure connection and a significant risk exists that the connector will inadvertently disengage from the appliance inlet potentially causing damage to the appliance and/or injury to a user.